We Are The Young
by ljones
Summary: A little fluff goes on with Ezra and Aria, will cause laughter
1. Shine A Light

**Hey :)**

**Well I'm in the middle of writing my other Pretty Little Liars fanfiction as well as this one, but I was sat in English class the other day and our class began to talk about things which amused me and made me wonder 'What would it be like if Mr Fitz taught this?' **  
><strong>So I thought lets try making it as a fanfiction ^_^<strong>  
><strong>well I hope you enjoy this, its just a funny little short fanfiction, which will probably have maybe 2 more chapter's depending how you guys find it :)<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy it :D<strong>

**Lydia**  
><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

I Aria Montgomery was sat in my gorgeous-smoking-hot-teacher-boyfriend's apartment, fat 3B. I watched Mr Ezra Fitz grin secretively across the little wooden table as we both sat on the cushions we placed on the floor. Ezra would not reveal to me his plan or news, not even when I used my sexy Aria voice and look or my cute sweet Aria ways, he would not budge on the news.

"Aria just wait until tomorrow, in class" His laugh was above a chuckle, whatever it was amused him

"ugh... fine then, but whatever it is your in-store for payback" I smirked directly at him

"Game on, beautiful" his boyish heart-warming smile made me melt into his love and passion

"It sure is" I replied winking at him, leaning over the table so my face and his were almost touching

"Aria Montgomery, let the games begin!" His lips brushed lightly pass mine, back tracking to trace them eagerly with enough affection to send the display of powerful enchanting fireworks off

I slept at Ezra's that mouth-watering night, our board games ventured into talking, then the talking converted into hot make out sessions that moved onto his bed, it was a perfect night for us to remember. What I loved sincerely about Ezra was for his admiration he had for anything that we did together and not only for his love towards his writing, my Ezra was flawless to me.

As the sun rose up through the cracks of Ezra's curtains, beaming small ray's of light into his little apartment. I woke up with Ezra's strong arms around my body and my back leaning into his bear skin of his muscular chest, as he spooned me closely. I could hear his faint breathing and no chuckles escaping from his lips which concluded that he was too awake, his hands slowly moved up my arms then back down making me grin and turn in his arms to face him, our eyes met at once, his lips meeting mine.

"Best morning, ever!" I stated as he grinned agreeing

"Sure is beautiful, waking up with you nested in my arms" His eyes glowed into mine burning my cheeks into a heavy blush on my make-up less face

"Stop making me blush. We must be getting up now, we have an hour and half" I told him pointing to his bedside clock.

Ezra hopped into the shower whilst I made some edible breakfast, Ezra emerged from the shower a few minutes later. I then took my chance to have a rinse. After my shower I came from his bathroom where he watched me as I was scrapping my hair into a bun, he stopped my hands

"I like it down" he kissed my neck softly, pointing to the red checkered shirt Ezra has left me to wear on his bed, it smelt of Ezra. I grabbed my small black skirt I wore the day before, as I forgot my spare clothes, which honestly was the best idea I have ever had. I applied my normal natural makeup onto my face, slightly messing with strands of my hair, just faintly noticing the large marks upon my neck making me laugh, hair down is a good move

"Ezra Fitz, explain yourself Mr!" I accused coming from the bathroom stopping in front of him, he grinned at my clothes then stared at me

"What?" He asked, he had no idea at all what he has done wrong

"These, Mr Fits" I giggled, his eyes widened then softened as he saw me pointing towards the trace of love bites around my neck, he laughed

"Oh, I totally thought you found something else in the bathroom" He told me embarrassed as I raised my eyes at him, he would not tell me what he had meant so I skipped to his bathroom, hearing him come after me closing and locking the bathroom door before he could reach me

"Aria, open the door!" He begged on the other side of the door, causing me to giggle

"Nope" I popped the 'p' out and nosed through the cupboards finding nothing but shower things and toothbrushes, my eyes then noticed a small plastic box hidden behind his toilet, I reached out for it

I then opened up the door to the bathroom looking directly at the slightly annoyed yet reddened Ezra, my tears were welling up in my eyes which matched my red face which occurred as I was laughing hysterically, handing Ezra the opened up storage box, his hands pulled in from me placing it back in its storage place

"No word from you misses!" He told me, it was a cute adoring look he shares as he was full of embarrassment, of which I found remotely hot but questioning.


	2. Only The Strong Survive

**Hey  
>I am soooo sorry that this has took a long time for me to update, however for how busy I have been it is understanding... I hope!<br>Well my exam's start on monday (English) booo! and end in the middle of June, I do leave school shortly and will be on a part time timetable at school (wont be in all my lessons anymore) so I will have some time and space for me to update when I can...**

**About this chapter...**  
><strong>READ THIS!<strong>

**Okay since I am in exam's and cramming hard for them, this chapter is more about what Ezra's plan was I did not know which poem to pick but I did choose one from an anthology that I have to use at school for my exams (I am in england) I have no idea were they are used in the world so I made anything up about it...**  
><strong>The poet is REAL and this poem is REAL - have to use in my exam...<strong>  
><strong>Well my real school teacher was very excited on this poem, she totally loves William Shakespeare... If you don't get the poem it pretty much is how I described it in Ezra's and Aria's words (about sleeping and sharing a bed with Shakespeare) Anne Hathaway was Shakespeares with (its after he died) ..<strong>  
><strong>anywayyyyyy! booo school no more talk!<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was laughing way too much whilst writing this it amuses me and I hope it does for you**  
><strong>Please be kind at reviews...<strong>

**Oh and sorry for the 'box' part... erm well if you used your imagenation in that way you'll understand *grins* it will be explained more in the next chapter ^_^**

**_Also my Spell check will not show and word is not working right now so there will be spelling mistakes and probably grammer too_  
><strong>

**Keep reading or I'll get A on you!**

**Lydia**  
><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Ezra and I drove smugly together, grinning at each other every so often. When Ezra and I are quiet and everything is silent nothing is awkward it's relaxing and soothing to feel safe with someone you love so deeply.<br>As we drove to Rosewood day Ezra had to drop me off around the corner, both wishing that neither of us had to hide away our love towards each other. Ezra kissed me with perfection and passion after pulling away in amusement both knowing that would keep us going today, his smile which I could see would stay plastered upon his face.  
>I met the girls shortly after leaving Ezra to happily drive off to the school car park, as soon as I saw Hanna, Spencer and Emily each of their faces washed over in shock, Hanna's beautiful face was an entertained look.<p>

"What on earth are you wearing, Aria?" Spencer asked staring at me, I knew she approved yet did not over mine and Ezra's relationship, just like Hanna and Emily they all found it somewhat sexy and hot due to the dangers and hotness of Ezra Fitz  
>"What you mean, they are my clothes" I smiled trying to dodge their reaction of borrowing Ezra's cute shirt which kept me in comfort by his smell hanging on me<br>"Aria that is not your shirt" Emily said with a grin, each of the girls looked at each other sheepishly  
>"Someone stayed at Mr Fitz's last night" Hanna grinned giggling<br>"That's Mr Fitz's top!" Spencer accused, which formed a blush on my cheeks  
>"No, its not" I tried to wheel myself out of this<br>"It totally is" Hanna laughed  
>"No matter what I say you wont listen" I sighed, to their laughter I looked away<br>"Totally stayed there" Hanna claimed happily  
>"You stayed at his last night?" Emily asked with a smile, she found it cute and she trusted Ezra with me<br>"Yeah I did, we didn't do anything though" I told them  
>"Only made out, on the bed..and sofa... and floor" I added in a hush voice<br>"OH MY GOD!" Hanna screeched wanting to know everything that she is hearing  
>"Hanna shut up! She's not going to tell you every detail" Emily pointed out<br>"I don't want to know how your going to react when she tells you she slept with him" Spencer laughed shaking her head, causing me to blush a deep shade of red  
>"This is now me leaving" I told them quickly escaping through the school hallways<p>

I reached my first class which was of course Ezra's AP English, to my liking I loved this class as much as I was in love with my teacher. I walked into the class that was getting filled up by more students, Ezra's back was at the back of the class next to my desk with his back to me, I walked over to him casually stopping when he turned around which pretty much frightened him to jump at my presence as he did not realise I was there  
>"Miss Montgomery" Ezra nodded in a smug way<br>"Mr Fitz" I winked at him secretively, he chuckled and walked to the front of the class  
>"Aria, what a lovely top that you are wearing" Hanna choked up as she and the girls walked into the class grinning at me which caused Ezra to chuckle at the amusment on Hanna's face, he knew that the girls knew and he found Hanna hilarious<br>"Why thank you Hanna, shopped around everywhere for it" I added with a grin too through my blushed cheeks, with the bell now ringing and Hanna trying to carry on the 'Bully Aria' moment and embarress me  
>"Please take a seat Miss Marin and leave Miss Montgomery alone" Ezra told Hanna with a smile<br>"But Mr Fitz, doesn't Aria's top make her look sexy?" Hanna questioned with smugness, this caused Ezra to look at me then quickly away, I could see the blush on his cheeks. He was adorable when he blushed

After the embarressment that Hanna had caused me and the laughs from other students I stayed quiet watching Ezra at the front of the class, I wanted to calm him down from his blush to kiss him passionatly wanting him  
>"Today class we will be looking at some poetry and looking at the meaning's and stories behind them, I would like you to listen to the poem's closely and each pitch in your opinion's and ideas with what you have gathered" Ezra's voice brought me from my fantasy<br>"We will be looking at a poet who has written a poem which has been used across England in the AQA examanation Anthology" Ezra added as he walked pass each of the other students in the class, I reached for the sheet when he reached my desk, our hands met at once secretivly sending both of us jolts of excitment through us  
>"This poem is by Carol Ann Duffy called 'Anne Hathaway' please listen closely" Ezra smiled to everyone meeting my eyes, his smug look returned<p>

_The bed we loved in was a spinning world  
>of forests, castles, torchlight, clifftops, seas<br>where we would dive for pearls. My lover's words  
>were shooting stars which fell to earth as kisses<br>on these lips; my body now a softer rhyme  
>to his, now echo, assonance; his touch<br>a verb dancing in the centre of a noun.  
>Some nights, I dreamed he'd written me, the bed<br>a page beneath his writer's hands. Romance  
>and drama played by touch, by scent, by taste.<br>In the other bed, the best, our guests dozed on,  
>dribbling their prose. My living laughing love -<br>I hold him in the casket of my widow's head  
>as he held me upon that next best bed.<em>

I listened to his beautiful adoring songful voice carry the delicate rhythem as he read through the poem, my heart beated each powerful ache for my love to his english teaching the poetry he read was everlasting to hear in his voice. Every girls dream would be to hear the hotest teacher read the passionate words that formed on the paper, I was lucky. I knew that the poem that he read was about the girl's love and excitment of thinking about her husband in bed, the memories that she had to remornis

"I want now to know your views upon the poem we have just read" Ezra grinned, I could see most students in the class apart from Spencer, Emily and Hanna staring dazily at Ezra probably wondering if he would ever go for any of them, to wonder what his touch felt onto their skins  
>"I found the poem powerful, her yielding for him was breathless to see that Shakespeare complete's Anne Hathaway" I answer seeing out of the corner of my eye Hanna, Emily and Spencer looking at me<br>"Very good Miss Montgomery, now what would your views be on their love and need that she had for him in the physical way?" Ezra asked, I knew he was clearly wondering about my opinion on physical relationships, I now understood what his smugness was about  
>"Her need for him was real to her, the metaphors of their relationship that Duffy included was shown in a sexualised way" I started I could see eyes and heads turn to look at me "I can't blame Anne Hathaway in this poem, she's living of her memories of his touch on her body, this clearly show's how in love they both" I stopped and knew my cheeks were now flushed even more than before. Ezra's eyes sparkled towards me understanding that I was refering to our relationship, to break the awkward stares and giggles coming from my best friends Mona spoke up, I wished she did not but I was interested too, own back time shall be brought upon him<p> 


End file.
